


Easter Eggs in the Bunker

by Tenoko1



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Family Feels, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: It was a silly, ridiculous, even over-the-top idea, but Dean figured they’d earned a few ridiculous ideas in the name of fun. They certainly didn’t get them handed to them often and they needed a reason to laugh or smile.He couldn’t held the grin splitting his features as he stood in the hall outside the bedrooms and started banging two baking sheets together, the metallic crashing amplified in the corridors.“Alright, rise and shine, you guys! It’s Easter, make like Jesus and wake up!”





	Easter Eggs in the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone had a great Easter. Wrote up a little Easter ficlet for TFW 2.0. Enjoy! Hope you had a fun weekend and holiday with you families and friends. I was sick for mine, finally just getting a little better, yay.

It was a silly, ridiculous, even over-the-top idea, but Dean figured they’d earned a few ridiculous ideas in the name of fun. They certainly didn’t get them handed to them often and they needed a reason to laugh or smile.

He couldn’t held the grin splitting his features as he stood in the hall outside the bedrooms and started banging two baking sheets together, the metallic crashing amplified in the corridors.

“Alright, rise and shine, you guys! It’s Easter, make like Jesus and wake up!”

Sam came crashing out of his room eyes wild and gun in hand. “Dean. Have you _lost_ your _mind_?”

He tucked the pans under his arm, grin never faltering. “Nope!” He thrust out a pink wicker basket. “Put down the gun. This is yours.”

Jack and Cas came out of their rooms, Cas the only one fully dressed, as he always was, but the room afforded him a private space to read or whatever, so Dean was always happy to know he used it. Jack’s head was tilted like a bird’s, looking to Castiel for clarification as Dean handed him a lime green basket and then Cas a blue one.

“There you go!” He put his hands on his hips.

Sam raked a hand through his hair and held up the basket. “Dean, what is this?”

“Easter!” He shrugged. “Apparently in non-hunter families it’s dedicated to family time and a game involving an Easter egg hunt.”

His brother squinted. “...Yeah. Still for waiting for that to make sense.”

“Are we going to play a game?” Jack inquired, looking into his empty basket filled with brightly colored fake grass.

Dean pointed. “Bingo! I have hidden plastic eggs all over the bunker. Library, War room, kitchen, garage, and the Dean Cave. Everybody has specific eggs just for them, matching the color of your basket. You do not get to keep somebody else’s eggs.”

Sam’s shoulders sagged. “You’re joking.”

“Would I wake you up with pans and baskets if I was joking?” He threw a wink at Jack and Cas, the Nephilim blinking with interest even while clearly not understanding. “Each egg has something in it. Collect them all, enjoy your prizes. Afterward? Full spread breakfast made by yours truly, and then we take the day off to hang out and watch movies ‘cause we deserve it.”

Jack looked to Castiel, brows raised and a smile pulling at his mouth. “Will you search with me?”

Cas nodded. “Of course,” he promised, turning away with a soft smile to Dean.

Sam continued to stand there, slack-jawed and brows furrowed. He looked at Castiel and Jack heading to the War Room, then down to his basket, before hazel eyes found Dean again.

“Wha--?”

Chuckling, Dean clapped him on the shoulder. “Pink eggs, Sammy. Go find your prizes while I get you that cup of coffee you _clearly_ need.”

“I found one!” Jack called out from the other room, voice triumphant.

Dean steered Sam toward the sound. “Good job, kid! There’s fifteen for each of you. Some obvious, others not.” Grinning cheekily, he clapped Sam on the shoulder and ruffled his hair. “Hop to, Sam. Imma get you coffee and start breakfast.”

“Please and thank you, Dean,” he sighed, holding out his basket with a tired smile as Jack loped forward holding out a pink egg. “Thanks, Jack.”

Dean grinned as the three of them spread out in the War Room, reaching above machines and looking under tables for plastic eggs in pastel colors.

He got Sam a coffee, as well as Castiel, who smiled and nodded his thanks for the drink that was probably more cream and sugar than coffee-- and just how he liked it.

While they continued to search, Dean got busy in the kitchen, already having done a lot of the work, but still had pancakes to cook and bacon to fry. Sam wandered into the kitchen first, pulling plastic eggs from coffee mugs and one out of the fridge with a slanted look and eyeroll before refilling his coffee and taking the pitcher of orange juice with him to put on the map table.

Jack came in, eyes drifting all around until Dean caught his eye and sent the microwave a significant look that had the boy grinning as he opened it and retrieved the green egg. Placing a hand on his head, Dean sent him off with a stack of plates and silverware.

When Cas came in, he gave Dean’s shoulder a bump as he searched through the cabinets and retrieved a blue egg from the canned goods shelf. Their eyes met, both suppressing smiles, but eyes warm and fond as Dean nudged him back.

As they came into the War Room carrying trays of pancakes, bacon, glasses, and milk, Sam and Jack were settling into chairs, their baskets sitting on the table.

Sam lifted a brow. “...you really went all out.” Frowning, he accepted the bowl Cas held out to him, looking back to his brother. “Were you bored last night?”

Dean took a seat across the table from Castiel, shooting his brother a look. “Dude, this took a _bit_ more planning than that.”

“May we open our eggs now?” Jack asked, face alight with childish innocence, and honestly, that was part of Dean’s reason for the whole thing. The kid deserved to be a kid. “You said they have prizes.”

Jerking his head in a nod, Dean stood again, reaching for the top plate to began delving pancakes out on. “Sure. Go for it. Sammy, you’re gonna want to dump yours in the bowl.”

Removing the lid from a covered bowl, he heaped warm mulberry sauce and berries across the golden pancakes before handing the plate to Cas and reaching for another.

Jack made a delighted sound as he dumped his first egg on the table, holding up the foil wrapped candy. “It’s a, um…”

“It’s called a Hersey’s Kiss,” Dean explained. “There’s chocolate inside.”

“Oh my God, Dean, you dick,” laughed Sam.

“Language!” he chastised, grinning as lettuce fell out of one of the eggs and into the bowl.

As Dean filled plates with pancakes, and Sam built a salad one plastic egg at a time, Jack eagerly and methodically made his way through the eggs in his basket, each holding a different candy and a few spilling mulberries across the table that had his eyes light up.

Across the table, hands shielded by his basket, Castiel took a quiet moment for himself as he opened each egg one-by-one, failing to bite back the warm smile spreading across his lips as he read each small slip of paper. Dean felt himself blushing and studiously avoided looking at him.

_We miss you when you aren’t here._

_Coupon for One (1) movie night. You pick, I’ll make popcorn._

_**I** _ _miss you when you aren’t here._

_I worry when you’re gone and am anxious until you to get home safe._

_Jack takes after you-- in all the best ways._

“Where did you get _mulberries_?” Sam wondered taking the plate with brows raised high in delighted surprise.

“Farmer’s market. Been hiding them in the mini fridge in the Dean Cave.” He gestured to their entire breakfast spread. “I went all out and got organic and homemade everything, since these two are molecule-sensitive, so the less processed, the better.”

Sam made an appreciative groan as he bit into his pancakes, hand covering his heart. “You are _officially_ forgiven for waking me up with pots and pans like a crazy person.”

“What did you get, Castiel?” Jack asked, craning his neck to try and see past the basket.

Dean slid a plate of pancakes in front of him. “How about you mind your own eggs and don’t worry about someone else’s, okay?” He winked. “No candy until you finish breakfast.”

Cracking open his final egg, Sam snorted a laugh as ranch ‘yolk’ poured out all over his salad. “I _cannot_ believe you. You are so ridiculous.”

Dean grinned, munching on a bacon strip. “Family holidays are meant to be fun.”

Across the table, Cas tucked a single strip of paper into his inner coat pocket, collecting the others and folding them together in a large blue egg.

 

 

It was later, with Jack and Sam busy in the kitchen washing dishes, that Dean saw Cas again.

“Now what are you plotting?” Cas asked.

Dean jumped, hand nearly knocking over a bowl filled with gummy bears. “Sheesh, Cas!” he exclaimed, pressing a hand to his chest lest his heart break free of the confines of his ribcage. “Wear a bell!”

Cas, at least, had the decency to look abashed, dropping his eyes, before tilting his head to examine the tray of bowls and red-and-white-striped popcorn holders, each filled with a different candy like the kind he’d put in Jack’s eggs.

“For the movies?”

Dean jerked his head on a nod. “Yep! Concession stand without the cost.” He gestured to the mini fridge tucked into the corner of the Dean Cave. “Even got a bunch of cokes, waters, ginger ales, and cream soda-- it was Sam’s favorite as a kid.”

Cas smiled at it, his focus drifting back to Dean. “This is very considerate and thought-out, Dean. Thank you.”

He waved him off with an eye roll, but the blush spreading across his cheeks and ears gave him away as he moved to sit the tray of candy on the coffee table in front of the couch and recliners. When he turned, Cas blocked his path, head canted. Dean frowned, brows twitching together. 

Retrieving the slip of paper, Cas held it out to him. “You said you had something else to give me and to come find you later,” he reminded him.

Flushing darker, Dean took the paper, worrying it between his fingers as he dropped his gaze. “Yeah, about that… not so sure it’s such a smart idea on my part. I honestly don’t know if you’ll like it or if I’m gonna make things super awkward.”

Cas tilted his head. “How will either of us know if you don’t give it to me?”

Green eyes flicked up and then away. “Just…” he licked his lip, “if you don’t like it, that’s fine. I’m apologizing in advance, so please don’t be mad.”

Breathing a small laugh, Cas lifted a brow. “I think you’re over-thinking at this point.”

Releasing a long sigh as he rubbed his jaw and kept his eyes lowered, Dean admitted, “Yeah, maybe. Alright, close your eyes.”

“Wha-?”

“Please?”

Cas did as asked, brows drawn together and corners of his mouth wilting in a frown before Dean slid his hands to settle at the back of Cas’ neck, cradling his skull as he covered his lips with his own.

The angel stiffened, eyes flying open on a small gasp. His lips brushed Dean’s before Dean leaned back in, closing the space between them in a lingering kiss, before pulling back with wary, cautious eyes, releasing Cas as he stepped away.

Cas shook himself, staring at Dean.

Swallowing, Dean offered, “We can act like that never happened... if you’d prefer.”

His stunned expression was wiped away by exasperated annoyance, one brow arching. “You just surprised me,” he corrected, curling a hand in the front of Dean’s shirt, his other hand sliding into Dean’s hair as he drew their mouths together, smiling against Dean’s lips at the thought that Easter miracles still happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!! I liked the idea of TFW having an Easter egg hunt in the bunker, so...


End file.
